Un beso y dos nubes
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [SHIKAINO] Cuando Shikamaru al fin consigue disfrutar de unos instantes de paz cierta rubia decide entretenerse con el pasatiempo favorito del Nara... ¡Oneshot!


**Wolaa! Otro Shikaino más a la lista! Bueno no es de lo mejor ke he escrito la verdd, pero tampoko me disgusta profundamente. Digamos ke estaba aburrida y tenía un brote de inspiración y como me puse a escribir en mis otros fics y aun tenía ganas de escribir algo pues me salió esto, la verdd es ke la idea se me había ocurrido hace tiempo pero nunca tenía tiempo de escribir y el resultado no me convence… pero es lo ke hay… aki teneis el fic! Disfrutadlo! **

**Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes, ni nada me pertenece…**

**UN BESO Y DOS NUBES**

Volví a mirar hacia el cielo. Hacía muy buen tiempo y nos habían dado unos días libres así que me había pasado casi todas las tardes mirando las nubes sin hacer nada más. Por fin… parecía que nunca nos iban a dar un descanso… las nubes no tienen una vida tan problemática. No, no tienen ningún problema, son tan libres… tan tranquilas tan… "SHIKAMARUUU! SHIKAMARUUU!" Resoplé. Por qué a mi? Por qué ahora? Estamos de vacaciones, que quiere de mí ahora? "SHIKAMARUUUU! SHIKAMARUUU!" No se va a callar nunca...cerré los ojos, solo su voz aguda e irritante ya me cansa. A veces no creo poder ser capaz de no volverme loco tras aguantar dos horas de sus tonterías. "Te encontré! Qué? Nos acaban de dar las vacaciones y ya estas haciendo el vago?" abrí los ojos, ella estaba inclinada sobre mí con una sonrisa. Aquello me resultó extraño, esperaba que se pusiera a gritarme enfadada como siempre, pero últimamente esta muy rara… "Que pasa?" pregunté cerrando los ojos nuevamente "Esa es tu forma de saludarme?" se quejó ella pero cuando abrí los ojos para mirarla nuevamente sonreía. Definitivamente esta muy rara, seguro que quiere algo, que problemática… Dio un par de pasos y se sentó a mi lado abrazándose las rodillas y mirando el cielo. "La verdad es que debería estar en la floristería pero me he escapado un rato, hoy yo también tengo ganas de no hacer nada" dijo guiñándome un ojo y volvió a mirar el cielo. Ni una película de detectives podría ser más intrigante que esto. Que le pasa? Donde esta la Ino de siempre? Observé como se tumbaba en el suelo a mi lado aún mirando el cielo, parecía impaciente por algo. En fin… decidí ignorarla y dirigí mi vista yo también al cielo. "Shikamaru, no lo entiendo. ¿Que tiene de emocionante?" me preguntó aburrida tras unos instantes. "Precisamente que NO tiene de emocionante Ino" le respondí desganado. Ella no pareció muy satisfecha "Bueno supongo que nunca estarás estresado" murmuró algo malhumorada. Y ahora por que se enfada? Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas! Siguió mirando al cielo aun impaciente y moviendo las manos. Tenía ganas de levantarse, a veces parece casi tan hiperactiva como Naruto, no puede estar un rato quieta y en silencio? Seguía mirando el cielo impaciente y aburrida. Si tiene ganas de irse por qué no lo hace? "Hey Shikamaru! Mira! Esa nube se parece a ti!" comentó emocionada señalando el cielo. Miré hacia donde señalaba y pude distinguir una nube con forma extraña, bueno quizás algo se parece… "Y aquella a ti" murmuré señalando otra nube "En serio? Cual? Cual?" se había vuelto a sentar y observaba el cielo emocionada como si estuviera en el circo. Definitivamente se comporta de manera extraña, parece una niña pequeña. "Mira! Se acercan!" dijo alegre "Se siguen acercando" siguió" "Se van a chocar no?" preguntó. De pronto una mirada extraña apareció en su rostro, se había puesto pálida. Miré nuevamente el cielo "Vaya… se han… eh… a… um…" comenzó intentando mirar las nubes desde diferentes angulos "besado" terminé yo por ella la frase tranquilamente. "Si jejej, parece" se levantó riendo tontamente, juraría que esta roja pero hace rato que no me mira a la cara. "Bueno, tengo que volver a la floristería. Nos vemos!" dijo marchandose apresuradamente. Me quedé perplejo, aquella no parecía Ino en absoluto. Bah, ya se le pasará… volví mi vista al cielo tranquilamente.

No aparecían, no llegaban, por qué hoy no? Tenían que aparecer. Habían aparecido todos los días desde que ella venía a verlas conmigo. Tampoco ella ha venido hoy… No sé porque estoy tan nervioso, después de todo es una tontería, supongo que estoy molesto porque se había convertido en una costumbre. Sí, desde aquel día que Ino y yo vimos por primera vez aquellas nubes tan parecidas a nosotros besándose ella había venido a ver las nubes conmigo todos los días. Y desde ese día también aquellas nubes aparecían, siempre besándose. Era curioso, quizá solo eran imaginaciones nuestras… Pero hoy no, hoy no aparecían ni las nubes, ni Ino. Las vacaciones han terminado y hoy hemos quedado donde siempre con Asuma pero pensé que tal vez hoy también aparecerían y que tal vez Ino también vendría a verlas. No se para que me he levantado antes, esto es una tontería… Me levanté para encontrarme con mi equipo donde siempre cuando la vi. Llegaba casi corriendo y me miró algo enfadada. "Donde te habías metido? Llevamos un rato esperandote!" gritó histérica, como siempre "Ya iba, ya iba" dije echando a andar. Ella se quedó parada y miró el cielo y después a mí, de nuevo miró al cielo y después a mí, y entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro "Estabas esperando el beso de nuestras nubes?" inquirió en un tono de emoción que venía a decir algo asi como Kyaa! Shika! No has olvidado lo de nuestras nubes! Gruñí y seguí caminando como sino tuviera importancia cuando noté que ella me tiró levemente del brazo. Antes de tener tiempo de girarme o reaccionar noté como sus labios se unían a los míos, me quede quieto durante unos instantes. A veces es imprevisible… Me sonrió ampliamente cuando nos separamos "Lo estabas esperando o no?" preguntó divertida. Yo también sonreí. "Algo así…" murmuré echando a andar nuevamente. Ino me siguió y me agarró del brazo echando a andar y hablando como loca sobre un vestido precioso que había visto o algo así, no le presté atención, solo pensaba que… había merecido la pena la espera.

**Hasta akí! Espero ke os halla gustado! los reviews son muuuuy bienvenidos como sempreee, asi ke si os ha gustado o no, o kereis decirme algoo dadle al botoncito! Reviewsssss siii, pleaseee! Pleaseeee! xD Kisses!**


End file.
